The Sisterhood
by smk123
Summary: When a desperate situation occurs, Francine and Amanda join forces against Lee. Written in response to the May 2009 Writing Challenge: use the words WET; SMILE; SOFT; BITE; DESIRE in a story


Disclaimer: Scarecrow and Mrs. King and its characters belong to WB and Shoot the Moon Productions. No infringement is intended. This is written for entertainment purposes only. Please do not redistribute or reproduce this story without my permission.

Title: The Sisterhood

Genre: General Fluff

Rating –General

Timeline – late first season or early second

Author – Charlie

Notes: When a desperate situation occurs, Francine and Amanda join forces against Lee.

Written in response to the May 2009 Writing Challenge: use the words WET; SMILE; SOFT; BITE; DESIRE in a story

Amanda WET her lips and pasted a fake SMILE on her face. She couldn't let Lee know her real heart's DESIRE. Outwardly happy and calm, she appeared to be going about her assigned tasks. Inwardly she was a seething mass of need. 'Just one BITE,' she thought to herself. 'Just one little bite of that SOFT chewy brownie—that's all I want right now.'

Yesterday, she and Lee had made a bet that she could resist chocolate longer than he could resist checking out the new girls in the Steno pool. It had seemed like a sure thing. Three new typists had been hired and each one seemed to be just Scarecrow's type: beautiful, blonde and built. Cattily, she also added the word bimbo, her need for chocolate temporarily suppressing her usually kind nature.

She knew Lee was doing this on purpose. It was Thursday and he was probably hoping she'd give in so that he could line up a date for the weekend. The cad had brought in a box of chocolate brownies from the local bakery. They were freshly made and the scent of chocolate was wafting across his desk and weaving its way to hers, tantalizing her taste buds, teasing her nose— taunting her to take the treat.

The brownies were sitting on the edge of his desk. "Help yourself," he'd said to the agents present. Everyone had eagerly gathered around, thanking him for the unexpected snack and walking by Amanda, happily munching away, totally unaware of the torture to which they were submitting her.

Now only six brownies remained. Five on the plate and the one in Lee's hand. She tried to look away but was repeatedly drawn to the sight. They were perfect. Thick with a smooth layer of fudgy icing. She thought there were nuts on top and, she squinted trying to get a better look, there might even be chocolate chips...

Hungrily, she watched him raise the treat to begin consuming it. Her eyes were glued to his lips as he opened wide to take a bite. Saliva formed in her mouth as she saw him slowly chew and swallow. She bit her lip and tried to stifle a groan as need washed over her. Looking up, Amanda realized he was watching. Their eyes locked and he smiled seductively. The tip of his tongue appeared and he licked chocolate frosting off his fingers.

Amanda forced herself to look away but in her mind's eye she still saw the dark brown pastry. She began to fantasize about what it would be like to actually have a brownie in her hand. Her teeth would slowly sink though the soft frosting and then into the slightly firmer cake. The piece would land on her tongue and the chocolate flavour would spread through her mouth. Carefully, she'd lick the crumbs from her lips before beginning to chew, savouring the mixture of textures as the morsel moved around in her mouth. Closing her eyes, she swallowed and imagined the heady rush of pleasure that would wash over her body as she consumed the chocolate confection.

A noise beside her made her start. Francine was staring down at her.

"Amanda, whatever were you thinking about? If I didn't know better, I'd think it was something sinful and sexy."

"It was chocolate." Amanda's voice was solemn and she knew her eyes must be huge pools of need.

Being an experienced agent and a woman, Francine was quick to pick up on the gravity of the situation.

"Oh Amanda, I'm so sorry. Is it PMS?" Francine's voice was full of concern and sympathy. "I might have a chocolate bar in my desk..." She turned to go retrieve the remedy.

"No—wait Francine. It's my own fault. I...I made a bet with Lee." Amanda hung her head as she explained her present predicament.

"And now he's taunting you with brownies?" Francine's voice was incredulous. She turned to look towards Lee's work station. He was leaning back, his feet on his desk, finishing off the last bite of chocolate brownie. "I can't believe he'd stoop so low...." The blonde agent pursed her lips for a moment. "You know Amanda, you and I are definitely not the closest of friends but, underneath our outward differences, we are sisters in the things that really matter in life, like chocolate."

Amanda nodded in agreement and felt tears well in her eyes. Here was someone who understood her pain.

"We can't let him do this to you." Francine shook her head. "He's fighting dirty and we have to be just as underhanded as he is."

"But what can I do? I'm going to have to give in—those brownies are calling to me. Francine, I have to have some chocolate!" Amanda's voice held just a touch of desperation.

"Hang in there, Amanda. Help is on the way. I'll get you that brownie and you won't have to lose the bet." Francine gave Amanda a reassuring pat on the shoulder. "You just sit here and total these expense reports for me while I set a little plan in motion."

Francine hurried across the room and out of the bullpen. Amanda picked up the expense reports and got out a calculator. She tried to focus on the numbers in front of her but thoughts of chocolate kept creeping into her mind. The smell seemed to waft across her desk. She glanced towards the brownies out of the corner of her eye and felt her mouth drop open at the sight she beheld.

Lee had gotten a fan and had it blowing across the brownies and towards her! Inwardly, Amanda seethed. The nerve of that man. Putting temptation right in front of her. And worst of all, he was drying out the brownies!

Amanda had just about decided to get up and concede defeat, when Francine reappeared at her side. "Don't give up, Amanda. The cavalry is here." Francine nodded towards the door and Amanda forced her gaze from the brownies to see what the other woman was referring to.

Entering the bullpen, arms linked, were the three new girls from Steno. Blonde hair shimmered in the fluorescent lighting while their curvaceous figures swayed and bounced with every step they took. The girls made a bee line for Scarecrow.

Amanda's gaze swivelled towards Lee. He had caught sight of the girls approaching and slowly rose to his feet as they neared his desk. His eyes swept from their long wavy hair down to their long slim legs and broad smile spread across his face.

"Hi Lee," They said in unison.

"Hi, yourself," he responded in his most suave and debonair tones.

"We were wondering if you'd like to join us tonight after work? We could go for drinks and then see where that leads us..." The girls swarmed around him, one on each side while the third slowly ran her finger down his chest.

"Umm..." he glanced towards Amanda, obviously weighing his need to win the bet with his desire to spend time with three lovely ladies.

"Now's your chance," Francine whispered in Amanda's ear, giving her a little push towards Scarecrow's desk.

Amanda slowly walked towards Lee. Her gaze locked with his. The rest of the world faded into the background until it seemed to only be the two of them. They eyed each other, looking for a weakness, wondering who would cave in first.

Lee's fists clenched at his side. Amanda licked her lips. He cast an almost imperceptible glance at the girls and she spared a millisecond to check on the brownies. Time seemed to stand still as the tension between them rose. Then, just when it appeared to be a standoff, they simultaneously said "You win."

They stared at each other in shocked surprise before identical smiles broke on their faces. Amanda dove towards the brownies and Lee turned towards the girls. Francine momentarily stood back with a satisfied smirk on her face and then reached for her own brownie.

As Lee left the bullpen surrounded by his new friends, Francine and Amanda's eyes met and they shared a smile while happily munching away. Each knew that the Sisterhood of Chocolate was bigger than all the other issues that divided them.


End file.
